Katniss The Virgin
by Carmelle Kisses
Summary: In a twisted coincidence of events, Katniss gets accidentally artificially inseminated by a distraught gynecologist. But the father, (her boss and first kiss) is a married man. How will she cope? Everlark. Modern Day, AU. Based off of the TV show Jane the Virgin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEEY! New story, based off of Jane the Virgin!

Tell me what you think!

Follow, favorite, review…

-RC

(UPDATED as of 01/06/15)

* * *

Every day, something tough happens, whether it's an accident or not, these bumps in life are something you just have to get over. For one Katniss Everdeen, that just might be a challenge.

Let's go back to a young girl of ten, standing in her bedroom, grey eyes shining up at her grandmother. The girl's appearance everything her the woman is not. The not-so-elderly lady bends down passing off an immaculate white flower to the girl, it's center a deep plum. "Katniss," the kind woman says, "this is the flower you were named after. Isn't it lovely?" The grinning little girl nods excitedly, her face one of awe, as every child's is when seeing something new. She hold it in her hands, staring at it, wondering why she has been given this gift.

Out of the corner of Katniss's eye, she sees her heavily pregnant mom sigh and roll her eyes at her mother's antics, "Really mom?" the blonde asks harshly before walking passed her daughter's room with a huff.

Katniss ignores her mother, whom, at this time she'd been upset with, for a reason she cannot remember today. She turns back to the only real female role model she knows, raising her eyebrows in explanation. The aged woman smiles pleasantly, placing her hands underneath the girl's and pulling them towards her.

"Look at this flower in your hand, Katniss." She whispers, "Notice how perfect it is," She leans forward, looking into the grey eyes intently, "how pure it is." She stand up, knees cracking in protest, and sits on the twin bed, tugging Katniss beside her. "Now, crumple it up."

The head of thick brown curls snaps up quickly, eyebrows lifted. "Why?" she asks innocently, saddened by the thought of ruining this beautiful jewel. She looks into the blue eyes of her grandmother, the determination she sees makes her clench her fist around the three petals, rippling, wrinkling, and tearing the once immaculate pieces. She forces her eyes to meet the blue ones in front of her, lips pouting just slightly.

"Good." She places a comforting hand on the girl's narrow shoulders, "Now, try to make it look new again."

Katniss looks down at the flower, using one hand to flatten out the petals, and straighten the tearing, when she looks at her final product, she sighs, "I can't."

"That's right. You can't." She sits up and kneels before her granddaughter, "Remember, my darling, you can never go back. And this is what happens when you lose your virginity, you can't get it back." The brunette nods roughly, eyes widened, "I just want what's best for you never forget this." and Katniss never did.

* * *

Thirteen and a half years later…

* * *

He kisses her roughly, caught up in the moment, passion fueling his every move. He runs his hands down her long toned thighs and across her back. He soon trails down her neck, nibbling on her collar bone. "Katniss." he pants when she quickly jerks away, fear in her eyes. He slowly removes his hands from her slender waist, realization dawning on him.

"I- I think we should stop. For now." Her swollen lips in a tight line, chest heaving. He knew she was right but… damnit. He nods in reply, getting off her body reluctantly and standing beside the now-queen-sized bed. "I'm sorry." she tells him, dejected. Her tone shakes as she tells him, "I just can't. You know that, Gale."

He shakes his head, clears his throat, and nods, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Here," she smiles, fixing his rumpled shirt, "let me walk you out." The 23 year old then turned to the mirror, shifting her own mispositioned sleep shorts and tank top. Unbeknownst to her, he admires her ass while she does this.

At the door, she gives him one last, passionate kiss, and laughs when they part. "Don't forget this." she says, handing him his badge with a small shy smile. "Thanks for coming by." she says, before pecking his lips again and opening the door. She shivers as the cold air hits her and wraps her arms around him in one last good-bye hug.

"Katniss," comes a shout in the living room, "it's on!" They jump apart again and she ushers him out for good before running back inside. "Kat-" she begins again.

"Prim!" yells back joking, telling her sister that she's right here, "Okay, so what'd I miss." Then, the 13 year old goes on and on about their favorite soap opera, how the two main characters in the show who are having a secret relationship decided to tell their spouses that they want a divorce.

Katniss rolled her eyes, her motto always, 'If he's cheating with you, sometime in the near future, he'll probably cheat on you'. Of course, that's thinking in reality. Most likely in the show, the guy's wife will be murdered unexpectedly and he'll get blamed when it's really the butler or something just as dumb.

Truthfully, she just used these shows as bonding time with her sister. Her ten year old self didn't take into account how little the sisters would have in common with the vast age difference, so she took any time she could get with Prim. Even if it was watching these crappy shows.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

8.2 miles away from where Katniss lives, stands a young man. His hands haphazardly crossed as he leans against the balcony railing. He sighs, looking down at the laughing pool party below him. He jumps when arms circle his waist. Delly giggles and he immediately untenses. "Baby, come inside." she purrs and he follows, not letting her see the look of sadness pass over his face.

The childhood friends got married early. Fresh out of high school to be exact. Peeta always wanted kids and they'd had plans to build upon their family. They thought they had time. They didn't. Two years ago all their plans for future abruptly stopped when he was diagnosed. He'd never been much of a playboy but knowing he'd only have a few months left if the chemo didn't work, he tried to live life to the fullest. He didn't enjoy it. During or after.

6 months ago, the chemo worked, all the cancer was declared gone, but then he was told he was infertile and ever since he's been clinically depressed. Truthfully, he just wants to let Delly go. Let her live her life. But every time he brought it up, she'd shoot him down, telling him she loves him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks softly as he sits on the bed, back slouched and head in his hands. "If you're worrying about the hotel, you shouldn't. You know if anything happens your father will help." The blonde crawled across the bed, and tucked her head into his shoulder. He tried to feel something for her, but he just… couldn't. He turned around and hugged her back, staring behind her blankly. When they separated he gave her a look of uncertainty. "Peeta, he's happy to help." he shook his head and laid back in the bed turning away from her.

You could say he's trapped in this marriage with a girl he barely feels for anymore. But that was just because he didn't feel much of anything now. He wishes she would just leave. She has had enough of him and his erratic behavior. "Delly?" he whispers after all the lights are out and he's alone with his thoughts.

"Yes?" she asks hesitantly, looking at his muscled back in the darkness.

"Do you still love me?" His voice is that of a little boy's, fragile and innocent.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"We do have a pretty sweet prenup." he sighs and she laughs, tears almost forming in her eyes because he just made a joke.

They lay in the darkness. Him, back facing her and blocking her out, and she lying towards his hulking body, reaching out to him.

* * *

"Maybe Gale's gonna propose." Madge- almost- squeals. "Guys usually get all cheeseball before they propose."

Katniss shakes her head with a small grin, "No way. You don't propose to a girl you've only been dating six months."

The girl beside her shrugs, "I don't know, I mean you guys have known eachother for so long, he's like your best friend. And… you know, the whole… pure thing." Katniss rolls her eyes.

"I'll have you know, I'm not pure, just a virgin." And they laugh.

Katniss Everdeen works at a hotel. She wore a tight green dress and served drinks to the rich people who stayed at Mellark's. Which weirdly enough, had started as a bakery, then turned B&amp;B, and was now one of the largest most expensive hotel chains in the nation. They were known to have the best food at a hotel ever. She's never tried it. Anyway, this was just a temporary job until she got her teaching degree. She planned on something fitness related, she wasn't 100% sure yet.

"Everyone decent?" a rugged male voice called, running a hand through his cropped blonde hair.

Madge quickly yelled no and ran around to the other side of the lockers. When she came back around, wearing her dress, and doneing red cheeks which Katniss couldn't decide if it was caused by anger or embarrassment, she growled at him, "Who the hell are you?"

HIs eyebrows shot up his head at the girl in front of him and he calmly replied, "Cato Ludwig. But, all of you can call me Boss." he grinned evilly, at least that's what the brunette interpreted, as he flirted. "I work for the new manager." In his hands he held a bunch of straws and she almost groaned aloud at the prospect, "All of you are going to pick one, and this shouldn't be anything you have to worry about as long as you're outstanding at your job." When he walks up to Katniss and Madge, he has no qualms checking them out, all the way down to the toes and back. He walks back so he could see all ten of them and smirked. "Alright, let see those straws." She scowled at hers, shorter than the rest, and crossed her arms.

Fuck.

He walked up to her and grinned, "What's your name?' he asked confidently.

"Katniss." she groans.

"Okay, Kat. Congratulations, you get the tail."

Fuck.

An hour later, she sat out at the little island in the middle of the pool, mermaid costume hugging her slight curves, and smiling away. Of course, she wasn't really happy, just acting. Bubbles blew in her face and she held a bottle of champagne to refill the glasses of awaiting swimmers. Every now and then, she'd scowl, blowing the bubbles away from her face.

* * *

"Peet," his older brother says sadly, "you're not happy. End it."

"It's hard. She wants to stay together." He tells Rye, looking downcast, per the usual these days.

"That doesn't mean you should. Or under any circumstances, have to"

"I know, but it's not that I'm not happy with her. It's that I'm not happy." Rye just shrugged and looked away. The brothers sat outside, near the pool, getting looks from the women who recognized them. Neither didn't look back.

"Look, bro, you've changed. And she just has to understand that. And, maybe it's not for the better, but it's okay, because you've had a tough couple of years. So, if you do get a divorce, it wouldn't be your fault." Peeta nods and with that Rye stands and leaves the younger Mellark alone, going home to his wife.

He stretches when Katniss sees him, it's a rare moment to see his face up in the light and maybe it's due to that fact that she instantly recognizes him. She sees somebody hand him a champagne glass and that's when she loses it.

She runs, well swims away after rolling off the little island she'd been laying on. He gets up, looks confused as there is no mermaid at the pool in that moment, and then sits back down. Dripping wet, she climbs out of the pool and waddles over to her blonde best friend. The girl jumps, looks her up and down and raises and eyebrow incredulously. "Um," she begins walking, beside her, "So, uh, do you remember that guy that used to have a membership at the yacht club we worked at in our teens?"

"Who? The blonde you had a super huge crush on?" Madge smirks and Katniss scowls.

"I did not!"

"Oh, come on. Remember what you told me? 'It was a magical kiss.' Huge crush." she reiterates.

"Ugh, whatever, but-"

That's when the bartender calls to the girls telling them to deliver more champagne to the main room. She volunteers, doing anything to get away from this area of the pool but she doesn't count on him having moved from his spot by force from his wife.

As she pours glasses, dripping water onto the floor, he walks up behind her, noticing the costume, and laughs, "You're the mermaid that I wasn't able to get champagne from earlier." She jumps at his voice and untucks the hair from behind her ear, covering the side of her face he'd be able to see. He slides beside her, grabbing a glass and sipping it. He looks over to her and tips his head to the side, "You look really familiar." he tells her and she just shakes her head.

"Really? Couldn't imagine why." she says, in a small voice, wishing to disappear, "Hmm… not sure." But she doesn't look at him, keeping her eyes on the glasses.

He peeks around her hair, smiling before turning completely serious, "No, now I'm certain we've met before." She shakes her head and is luckily able to sneak away with the ring of silverware against glass.

His head snaps up when Delly says, "A toast to my husband. Welcome back." it's mostly for the party go-ers' sake. As soon as he does the obligatory wave and kisses his wife, he hurries away, hoping to find the girl again.

* * *

Dr. Rye Mellark. Now he's a large part of this story of circumstances.

He opens the door quietly, hoping not to wake his sleeping wife given it's well after midnight and she's usually in bed by 10.

He doesn't hear the soft moans coming from his bedroom.

He doesn't notice the dress shoes by the door that aren't his.

He doesn't see the two dirty wine glasses on the dining room table.

He doesn't even think for a few seconds upon entry to his bedroom.

He's blindsided by the fact that his wife is in bed with another man.

* * *

She texts Gale as she gets into her bed. For some unknown reason, Prim lays next to her, sleeping on her bed. Everyone else is sleeping as well given how late it is.

I'm home. In bed. Katniss 4:23am

Phone Sex? Gale 4:23am

She smiles and shakes her head. Of course that's where he'd lead.

Prim's sleeping in here tonight. Katniss 4:23am

Soundly? Gale 4:24

She almost bursts out laughing.

Ew. No. Katniss 4:24

So, I had to wear a mermaid outfit tonight. Too bad you couldn't see it. Katniss 4:25

No way! I missed that?! Gale 4:25

She tucks under the covers, plugging her phone in, and texts him back.

Yep. Didn't get to see me in all my glory. Katniss 4:25

Oh, damn. I didn't see how late it was. You should get some sleep. You have that appointment tomorrow at 9a and class at noon. Gale 4:25

She smiles, happy to know he listened when she told him that today.

Love you. Goodnight. Katniss 4:26

You too. Gale 4:26

She snuggles under the covers, a bit glad for Prim's heat, and sleeps blissfully.

* * *

The alarm wakes her roughly at 7:00am and she quickly calculates about 2 and a half hours of sleep. She sighs and gets out of bed, eyelids drooping, refusing to stay open. She slips on jeans and a tan button down after showering. Nothing helps and she even falls asleep on the bus.

* * *

This is about where Rye Mellark gets important.

His eyes are red and puffy as he looks in the mirror, mind a buzz. He quickly walks out of the bathroom, hoping his colleagues don't think he's drunk. He isn't, just… distracted. As he walks down the hall, his thoughts somewhere else, his assistant walks up to him. "You have an insemination in 8 and a PAP in 7."

Oh, yeah. Dr. Rye Mellark is a gynecologist.

He nods grabbing the files. "Insemination and a PAP." he says when he sees her concerned gaze. He walks away leaving the girl behind.

When his phone rings he sighs and shakes his head, answering the phone. He hears the frantic cries of his wife, "Please Rye! I messed up- I messed up! I swear he meant nothing to me! I didn't even care-" He hangs up then, breathing in deeply before opening the door, grabbing the file on his way in.

He doesn't hear the soft snores coming from the patient when he asks, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Everdeen. Are you ready for your insemination?" He smiles voice shaky and it's only the shut of the door that wakes Katniss.

She jumps a bit, hurriedly saying, "Hi, yes. I'm Katniss. Sorry, I'm a little tired..." She smiles but then scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "I- I uh, usually see Dr. Petran?" She phrases it like a question, looking at the obviously distraught man.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm filling in for her while she's on her…" He looks at the young girl with a tight smile, "honeymoon." He shakes his head quickly, "Anyway, I'm doctor Mellark."

She looks at him and asks, "Oh, Mellark? I work-" she begins as small talk with the new doctor, she only stops when she hears a quiet sniffle coming from the man in front of her. "Are you okay?"

He sits in the round chair in front of her, putting on the gloves on the side table. "Um, yes. I'm fine. Totally fine." He clears his throat before asking, "Did- did you bring anyone with you?"

Now, even more confused, the grey eyed girl replies, "Here? Uh, nope. Just me."

He takes another deep breath, "Oh, you're doing it alone. Good for you. It's probably easiest that-" he stops mid sentence, keeping his voice from cracking, "way…" He puts his head down, trying not to cry.

"Um, Doctor Mellark, are you sure you're okay?"

He put a hand up, hiding his head behind the sheet draped over her legs. "I- Oh, god- I'm so sorry. Just, uh, some personal problems."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She tells him. He nods quickly grabbing something Katniss can't see. "Um, if you want I can come back another ti-"

"No." He says the same time she says, "Oh, it's starting okay." She jerks up, toes curling.

"No, because you'd have to wait a whole month and that's not fair to you." Now she's just utterly confused and uncomfortable. But, a minute later he tells her, "That's it. You should get your results in two weeks."

And she looks up perplexed. "That's it?"

"Yep. That's it." He says, standing up and taking off his glove. "Oh, good luck and once again, I'm so sorry." he gestures to his face.

"No, no. It's fine. And I hope that this all works out for you."

He just sighs, "Yeah." and leaves, closing the door behind him. He doesn't realize his mistake until a moment later, opening the door to room 8 and seeing Mrs. Delly Mellark. His eyes widen and he says, "Oh, I didn't know you were coming in today."

'Yeah, I had the nurse unfreeze Peeta's sperm. It's um, a surprise for him. I know you guys are so close and I didn't want to put you in an awkward position." He nods and tells her to hang on for a second, leaving the room in a daze.

He couldn't undo what he'd just done and just like that, Katniss' life turned upside down, like something out of those shows her sister loves to watch.

* * *

Naturally, Rye's first reaction was to call his lawyer. Okay, maybe not his lawyer, but a lawyer nonetheless. So that's why instead of his usual, the pretty redhead walks in. "I didn't know who else to call." He tells her, heart beating erratically.

"You said it was an emergency."

He talks so fast, Lavinia barely understands him, "I accidentally artificially inseminated the wrong woman. So… I need a lawyer."

The woman eye's bug out of her head, but she replies calmly, "I don't practice law, anymore. You know that."

"I am scared. I need someone to talk to."

"Your wife. Your brothers."

"I- walked in on Alison last night. In bed… with her assistant." He looks at the ground, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened."

"And… it was Peeta's sperm." he begrudgingly admits.

"What?" She breathes, stepping closer.

"Delly came in for an insemination and I accidentally used his specimen on someone named Katniss Everdeen." The two just stare at eachother, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Lavinia looks his in the eye, "Were you drinking?"

"No! My god, no." He tells her truthfully.

"Okay, fine. What did you tell Delly?"

"I- I didn't tell her anything. I panicked. I inseminated her with saline."

"What are the chances that it takes."

"20%" he sighs.

"Okay, so, you don't say anything. You're already on probation, you could lose your license."

"But- but what about Peet? I mean it was his only sample."

"Well it's gone. How will telling him change that?"

* * *

"You might be a father." Peeta read aloud from a small strip of paper in his hands. He looks across the table at Delly who's smiling from ear to ear. "What?" He asks puzzled.

"I used your sample. We'll know in two weeks. I just wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted something about to be romantic given the way we had to do it."

He nods along with her still not smiling because inside he's about to panic.

* * *

15 days later…

* * *

The two girls ride on the bus side by side, Prim looks around them, not noticing her sister swallow thickly, "Oh, man." Prim begins, laughing to herself, "So you know that guy who's been dating Twill. Well, he found out that she's also been going out with Eddy, well she like tried to deny it but there's this text she sent him, and oh, god, do you wanna see?"

Katniss laughed and shook her head, taking a sip of water, "I think I'll pass Prim."

"Oops, I already sent it." the little girl giggles. Her sister gulped again and took more water, "You okay?"

"Just nauseous." She smiles at her sister for good measure. "Wait, why are you talking to Twill, I thought you hated her."

"I do, but me and Rue found out that she's the cousin of the bassist in this band we like so…"

"Ha, okay." Then this poor crippled boy and his mother get on the next but stop and Katniss gets up giving up her seat. She's only standing for a minute when she faints.

* * *

"Nausea and dizzy spell solved." The male ER doctor walks up to them, eyebrows lifted. "You're pregnant."

They just burst out laughing.

"Haha, no. Sorry."

"I did a urine test." He tells them, "False negatives are frequent, false positives are rare."

"Well, it's wrong buddy." Katniss huffs, arms crossed.

"Yeah, my sister's a virgin."

He looks toward Prim, and then back at Katniss, "Maybe we need to speak privately?"

"No, we don't need to speak privately, I need to call my mother and we need to do another test."

An hour later, when all the Everdeen girls were there, the dipped the little strip of paper into the yellow liquid, "Pink mean pregnant." he told them, and sure enough…

All the color drained from her face and she shook her head. "That's not possible. It- it's just hormones or something." she gasped.

"Yeah, pregnancy hormones." he replied dryly. "Look I know this is unplanned, but-"

She got out her phone in the middle of bickering between her mother, grandmother, and the doctor and called the office, "Hello, I need to speak with Dr. Mellark because I have this crazy person here telling me I'm pregnant!" She says sternly looking at the man intently.

* * *

Rye Mellark sat across from his brother and sister-in-law, there faces ones of hope, and excitement and dread. Just tell me, Delly pleads, "I'm not pregnant, am I?."

"No." he swallows, "You're not. I'm sorry."

Peeta looks down, sadly, "No, Rye. It's not your fault."

"Well, you see, it is actually."

His head snaps up in bewilderment, "What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago, when I walked in on Alison… I used your specimen on the wrong person." he states bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Delly pipes up.

"I used your sperm to inseminate the wrong girl."The door opens and his assistant nods to him, "She's uh, here." He puts his head in his hands shaking his head.

* * *

"Hey, there…" Rye says, opening the door and approaching the group of silent Everdeens. Upon seeing Dr. Mellark, Katniss begins to talk, fast and panicky.

"Thank you for seeing me. It's the craziest thing, right? These pregnancy tests keep coming back positive, and there's got to a reason. Right?" Her heart was beating erratically, she didn't know what to think.

"There is a reason. And that reason is, I artificially inseminated you two weeks ago." At this all the women except Katniss began yelling, and he just took it all, knowing he definitely deserved it. When they quieted down he continued, "It was a mistake. I made a mistake and there was only a- a 20% chance it would take so I- I was hoping you wouldn't have to know but things turned out differently."

"What?" Katniss breathed again, looking down, head in hands.

"I- I am so sorry, Katniss."

"You're sorry!" He mother yelled. "You're sorry?! You should be in jail, or locked up or something! You can't do this to a person!"

"Mom." Katniss said softly, hand in front of her mother's waist.

"There are a multitude of options that you have. There- there's a pill you can take, or um, you can, uh…" He paused, seeing that the girl in front of him was basically unresponsive, "And you are under no obligation to consult the father, but he does know."

"The father?" Katniss whispered, mind somewhere else. "The father?... I- I need to go."

* * *

She knocked at his door, arms crossed and breathing deeply. "Hey babe." He greeted, and she walked inside slowly, her hands busy taking off her jacket, steeling herself to tell him. "Gale-" she started, turning around, only to find him on one knee…

"Okay, ground rules: You're not allowed to freak out, 'cause this is a moment we're gonna be telling our kids and grandkids about." He smiles, his crooked smile and she holds her chest, still on the verge of a break down.

"Gale, what are you doing?" She gasps.

"I'm proposing." He tells her with a laugh. "Who cares that, you know, you don't have your teaching degree or that I haven't established my career, or that we have debts, or whatever other reasons we have for waiting. As of today, we've been together for six months, and I know. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Gale just-"

"Wait, wait, before you say anything I'm not doing this because I want to have sex with you, okay? I mean, I- I do want to have sex with you, but that's not why I'm proposing, okay? I'm proposing because I want to spend my life with you. And raise children with you. And have sex with you. So, Katniss Everdeen will will you-?"

"Gale, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"I need another drink." Peeta sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure." Cato remarks. Marvel and Thresh laugh lightly, but it didn't grab Peeta's attention.

"I want it."

"The kid?" Thresh asks quickly.

"An unexpected by-product of cancer. They should put that in the brochure." he sighs and huffs, "Being told you can't have kids makes you want them even more. But I don't think Delly'll go for it."

Cato laughs as if it's the most ridiculous thing ever and pats his back, "Dude this is the same girl who would not leave your side when you were going through chemo."

Marvel joined his chuckles, "I'm not gonna lie I thought she'd bolt."

"Look, I'm just saying maybe you're underestimating her."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! What's up?! Hope you've had a good week. Gear up for a new chapter. It's a doozy._

_Has anyone seen the show? If you've seen Jane the virgin, PM me and tell me your thoughts and/or any ideas you have on how to make this any better._

_Tell me what you think with a REVIEW! I love feedback. Thank you for all your guys' great reviews!_

_PM me with any questions or concerns aswell._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jane the Virgin or The Hunger Games._

_Follow, favorite, review..._

_-RC_

* * *

"Okay, let's start from the top." Gale says, stressed. He paced in front of her, hands covering his mouth and nose. She sat three chairs away her arms crossed, covering her upper arms, eyes tearing.

Katniss just laughs dryly and wipes at her runny rose, "That's not going to change a thing, Gale." She states sternly, standing up and facing him. "What's done is done."

"Katniss, what on Earth are you talking about?!" he yells.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? I just trying to make sense of an impossible situation and you're really not helping!"

_Neither of the two were really making any sense. Like, really, _no _sense. But neither acknowledged this fact._

"Katniss," he starts more calm than before, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Is that really the worst thing? I just found out like 3 hours ago!" Her voice grew steadily louder, angry at his unsympathetic tone. "You think I want this?!"

"I know you don't but-"

"'But' what?! What? I ruined your proposal plans?! Is that it!" She screamed. She could only imagine what his neighbors were thinking. They continued on shouting, tears streaming down the hormonal woman's face. "I'm sorry this fucking huge problem is effecting whatever you planned today, but in all reality Gale, it's only been 6 months!" Oh, god, now she was bringing _this_ up?

This just caused an even more yelling and even an accusation from her probably-soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. "How do I even know your telling the truth?! For all I know, you could not be a virgin at all!"

"Fuck you, Gale!" Came her reply, and after gathering her jacket, she stormed away, slamming his door on her way out. She didn't feel the full effects of the day until she sat on the bus, riding home alone, her head resting against the glass window.

* * *

He sighed as he stared at the phone screen, the face staring back at him. He groaned aloud, drawing the attention of his friends, their eyes curious. "I don't know if I can talk to him right now. I just can't believe he wouldn't tell me." He told them, beginning to pocket the small device. Instead, Marvel snatches it from his grasp, swiping the glass screen.

Peeta hears just the one side of the conversation, "Rye he really doesn't-... Rye, slow-... Slow down… I can't understand you!... Who works here?... Katniss Everdeen works here? Jesus Christ!" He understands the last part and grabs the phone from his brown hair friend.

"What did you just say?"

"I said she works at the hotel. She's one of your servers."

"Oh." And he's at loss of words. So, with a wave in goodbye, he runs to his office telling his secretary to send for her. If feels a bit wrong to do this without speaking to Delly, but in that moment, he just doesn't care. He wants this. He's always wanted this.

But now he can _actually_ have it.

So, he's unprepared when she comes in, head tilted down, arms crossed across her chest, a scowl on her face and something inside him blooms. She's nervous, and seems a bit angry, but that doesn't bother him. He finds it cute. She doesn't seem to even notice the inner turmoil inside him, she just stands there not meeting his eyes. A minute passes before she finally clears her throat and looks at him, eyebrow quirked, "Um, I was told you wanted to see me."

He nods quickly, shaking his head after in an attempt to clear it, "Uh, yes. You might want to sit down." She approaches cautiously, and he can now see her small frame better, her long legs accentuated by the heels that adorn her small feet. He hasn't felt this way ever and he can't imagine ever letting it go. He decides being blunt with her is best and just blurts out, "I'm the father."

"What are you talking about?" She asks quickly, eyes widening and hands self-consciously jerking toward her stomach.

"Of the baby you're carrying." She pales and quickly looks up, closing her eyes and sighing as if steeling herself for something.

"Golden Harbor Yacht Club." She tells him steadily, eyes meeting his. "That's where you know me from."

And that's when he remembers.

_He remembers the old cafe he used to frequent. The club itself stood on an island a few miles from shore. It was a large place with many things to do so he spent his entire summer there basically. He remembers watching her. They were young, probably sixteen when he saw her the first time that summer. She was beautiful, how could he not notice her? That June had been a surprisingly good one. Business boomed, he'd just moved there, so he didn't really know anyone. So, that summer, with nothing else to do, he went out on their boat a lot. He would sit in the cafe most mornings, taking his time eating, relaxing. Even when the days began to get dull and his busy mind found no more entertainment just sitting on a boat, he would go to the cafe and smile at his pretty waitress. She would always smile back, a blush blossoming across her face. They went on that way, only making small talk. Never really, _talking_._

_But one day, toward the beginning of August, they'd gotten stranded on the island, a storm ravaging the waters. That day they did _talk_. He remembered going on like that for hours. Her body steadily moving toward his. And then, when the rain cleared up and the roads opened again, they walked out into the deserted streets, alone, and just before she got into her car, he grabbed her hand and tugged her back to him, embracing his waitress and kissing her._

"Oh, yeah…" He says aloud, lost in the memory.

She draws his attention though when she vehemently shakes her head, looking at his dazed expression, "No, no. Don't pretend you remember. I don't want you to-"

"I do remember Katniss. We- we talked. In that storm. And I kissed you."

She fills in the last part for him, "And you never called me."

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely, his hand clammy. His feelings were frayed now.

"It was a long time ago." She says but it's obvious she was hurt by him back then. She runs a hand through her hair, a nervous tick, and held her breath. "I'm not ready to be a mom." She tells him truthfully, holding back tears. She really doesn't want to have this conversation.

"We'll take it." Peeta says, maybe a bit too hurriedly. She looks up at him, eyes shiny.

"Really?" She breathes but then she shakes her head and her whole demeanor changes. She pops up and fidgets, eventually pacing in front of his desk. "And then what?" She asks, _mostly_ herself, "I just live the rest of my life knowing my child is out there?"

"So, you're not having it?" He asks deflated.

"Look, I know that the reasons for me wanting to end the pregnancy are so selfish… that I'm not ready, that this wasn't the plan, that I have worked so hard every second so that my life was different than my mother's." He looks confused but doesn't interrupt her, he assumes she needs to vent. "I was an accident, and I know my mom loves me. But I also know that in some ways, I derailed her life. I don't want my kid to feel like that. Ever. I want to be ready."

"Yeah?" He asks after a beat of silence, "That makes sense." He smiles politely and they're left in silence. It's awkward to say the least.

* * *

"You didn't bring up your cancer?" Delly asks quietly, her hand covering his, "Why didn't you tell her that this is your only chance to have a biological child?" She is confused.

"She was upset and I really don't want to force her into anything." He says, deflated. He didn't really know what to do, but in all seriousness, he can only imagine how awful her situation is and how distraught she must be.

Delly seems upset with him. Of course he knows she'd never voice it. Over the course of their marriage, he's had to learn to pick up on the subtlest of tells when it came to his wife. Katniss, however, he could tell was an open book. Bold was the word that came to mind and he admired it.

_It doesn't even dawn on him that he'd begun to compare the two until much, much, later._

Delly walks away soon after, telling him she would just be taking a nap. He nods, but he knew that was just her excuse to get away from him. He just wants her to leave him, live her life. It was almost irritable that she'd do this to him. He just doesn't love her anymore, and he doesn't know what changed but something has. It makes him feel even guiltier.

When the door to their bedroom clicks shut, he goes to the couch, opting to give her space, and lays down, watching TV and dreaming of a baby that he's never going to get.

* * *

Katniss sits at her desk, ignoring the many messages and missed calls Gale has decided to gift her with. It just makes her angry, as everything else in this moment does. Most of all that stupid disheartened expression her boss gave her. It all was just getting on her nerves. Just when she decides to head to bed, she's jolted awake by her door opening. She's bombarded by blondes. Well, to be fair, they are all super confused and worried about her. She doesn't know if it's the drowsiness, the concept of pregnancy, or her hormonal state but she groan and scowls at all three of them, temperamental. "I don't feel like talking right now." She says, keeping the majority of her emotions back.

"Katniss, I think we need to though. This isn't something that can be ignored." Her mother spoke up quietly.

"You think I don't know that?" She asks sharply, fuming.

"Yes, I mean, I do. Katniss, if anyone knows what you're going through, it's me."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the absurdity, "You had a baby at sixteen on accident. I- I have done everything in my power not to become you! Not to make your mistakes! You got pregnant because you were irresponsible, I-" She get out of her cocoon of warmth that embodies her blankets and sits on the edge of her bed, arms flailing around, "I, on the other hand, am a pregnant virgin. Why was I waiting all this time if this is what happened?! Why did I do everything right, just to get wronged by life?!" She says, her eyes leaking steadily. She doesn't want this for herself. "Truthfully, if Grandma didn't force you to have me, would I be here right now? I don't think so!" No one spoke for a while.

"The doctor called and told us the father and his wife wants to take it." Her grandmother butted in quietly after a beat of silence. "They said he had cancer and that this is his only chance to have a biological child."

_Well, now she just feels like a piece of shit._

"The wife wants to meet with you to try and change your mind. She just called. She said she wants it to grow up in a happy home, where both parents want it." She just lays back down and nods her head. They leave at some point. She doesn't care anymore.

* * *

Peeta would've been outraged to know his wife called his brother and begged him to get in contact with the girl. She was determined to save her marriage. And if this was it, she'd take it. So, Rye then called the Everdeen home, probably against his better judgment and spoke to the others in her family. They were all so kind, after the fiasco earlier that day, he was surprised.

He sighs into his pillow, head down. The events over this past month really taking their toll. He misses his wife, he misses a lot of things. Mostly his brother. He was just a huge screw up.

If asked what he most regretted in life, he'd say all the events that led him up to this moment. Lone, in a small room at the hotel, not speaking to anyone in his family, some by choice and some by force. What he'd think of, though, is his childhood. He could still feel it. Guilt, fear, sadness. It wasn't something that he made habit of doing. If he could, he'd erase all of those memories from his mind.

He remembers how happy his mother was. At one point in their life, she'd smile and kiss him goodnight. She'd check under the bed for monsters. She'd take him to the park with his older brother Graham. All was happy. Those memories were a form of torture in themselves.

Knowing, knowing that she was once uncorrupted. That she was once beautiful and kind.

Then, at a mere 5 years old, Graham got into his accident. He was left paralysed, never to walk again, never to have children… Today, he still sits in that chair, and it hurts Rye more than ever to see him fun loving older brother restrained like that. That was a dark time for his then, they found out they were having another child. Mother was, _grateful_ almost. It was her last chance to have a daughter. Instead, they found out it would be another boy. Another boy who she couldn't put in dresses, who she couldn't put ribbons in their hair.

So, Peeta came along and his father was forever happy. Just that he was healthy and perfect. His mother went cold, unfeeling. She fed him, but other than that, she left him to their father. Then business boomed, and on the outside, in front of the press, she was happier than ever. Inside the house was another matter. She'd scream at them, and hit them. All except Graham, who she'd only ever yell at if he interfered with us. As much as Rye wishes he'd have done something, he knows it was for the best.

Maybe the fact that he didn't do something for his brothers is why he moved across the country, having nothing to do with anyone he once called family. It wasn't until 2 years ago, when Peeta got sick, that he came back into their lives. And now he's alienated him again.

He regretted this past couple of weeks, but he regretted running into the road more.

Running, a little 4 year old kid.

His older brother chasing after him.

A car.

A hospital.

And a wheelchair.

* * *

Katniss flattened her skirt against her thighs, hands sweaty, as she sat at the little Italian Bistro waiting for the wife. Her phone vibrated once again on the table, and answered it, afraid to sit at this table alone for any longer. She should've just let her mother come. Ugh.

"What?" She demanded, hand resting on her fore head, body scrunched as small as possible from the people around her.

"Katniss!" The voice gasped. "Don't listen to any of the voicemails I left you." Gale blurted. Well, that was the worst possible thing he could've said to her. Now she was definitely listening to them.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, but quietly.

"I want to talk. What I said was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Now's not a good time. Please stop calling me." She tells him and hangs up.

Delly Cartwright-Mellark is everything you want to be. Pretty, smart, _perfect_. She didn't know it though. The same way Katniss didn't know it. _The difference between the two, is that Peeta Mellark loves one and not the other. He just doesn't know it yet._ Delly's lucky that Peeta doesn't keep close tabs on her, because then he'd know she was going to meet his… baby mama? There really wasn't another word for it.

When she made her way into the restaurant, Delly didn't expect someone like her. She was beautiful. It made Delly all the more jealous of the girl in front of her. The one who was having a child with _her_ husband. It doesn't even look like she was wearing make-up. Delly was never one for envy, but right now she is feeling it. Luckily, after years as being a Mellark and being all around… _that_, she could easily disguise this feeling and meets the girl with a smile adorning her lips. "Hi Katniss." She greets, "I'm Delly." She looks agitated, but the blonde doesn't give it much thought. "Thank you so much for meeting me." Katniss nods with a tight lipped smile and sits back down, resting her phone on the table beside her.

"Alright," she sighs, "let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey GUYS! Tell me what you think by PMing me. I love having a good convo on this sight ;-). _

_I updated, FINALLY. So, not too much actual things happen. Just a few weird 3rd person POVs. And a reveal at the end. More insight on Gale. Finnick, Johanna, and Graham introduced. _

_Has anyone seen the show? If you've seen Jane the virgin, PM me and tell me your thoughts and/or any ideas you have on how to make this any better._

_Tell me what you think with a REVIEW! I love feedback. Thank you for all your guys' great reviews!_

_PM me with any questions or concerns aswell._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jane the Virgin or The Hunger Games._

_Follow, favorite, review..._

_-RC_

* * *

He sits silently beside Odair, his hands clenching and unclenching. Finnick notices but doesn't voice his concerns, he knows the man is going through… _some stuff_. He doesn't know the specifics but he knows it's bad. The brunette scoots closer to the window, his grey eyes glued to his binoculars. The past couple of days, he's been more focused than ever. Finnick can't figure out whether that's a bad thing or not. It's dawning on him that, maybe, just maybe, Hawthorne is becoming obsessed with the case, and also… the Mellark's. It doesn't take a genius. Just looking at him, dark circles under his eyes, hair tousled from sleep, deep frown placed upon his face, the intent _stare_.

Inside Gale sees them again; the woman: _unidentified, _the man: _Cato Ludwig. _The best friend of one Peeta Mellark; he is the owner of the hotel- _she _works at. He's shifting towards the edge of his seat because he knows he's on something big.

**Senza Volto. **The man without a face; the Italian Mob's latest and biggest player in New York. And Gale is hot on his tail. Cato is one of his higher-ups. He can only assume the youngest Mellark is too. And probably the other two that he sees them with usually. And in this moment, as they watch the blonde girl and Ludwig… _in the throes of passion… _Gale can't help but wish that all the drama in his life would just go away.

* * *

To say Peeta wasn't looking forward to his parents coming to New York was an understatement. He, while having a comfortable money cushion almost all of his life, had a god awful childhood. It was something he didn't like to think about, let alone _talk_ about. So, as he rushes around the area looking for his wife or Cato or anybody, and he spots _her_, he doesn't hesitate in striding up beside her. "A singer." He says behind her, causing the long loose hair to whip around with her body.

"What?" She asks, but she has the hint of a smile creeping on her face.

"A singer. You said that if you were being practical, you'd be a teacher. But, it you were being reckless, you'd be a singer." She nods slowly, hands clutching the bottle of wine tightly. "I never did get to hear you, did I?" She smirks then, plump lips taught, and approaches him.

She chooses to ignore his question and diverts the topic, "So where's your wife?" she raises her eyebrows at his confused expression before continuing, "Look, I know what I said in that office was uncalled for, and even if I don't know how she did it, I'm glad she convinced me to keep it." Now, he looks even more confused.

He smiles brightly before scratching his head, "That's great but… she talked to you? What did she say?"

Katniss nods, oblivious to his inner turmoil and embarrassment, "I have no idea how she did it because I went into that cafe dead set on my decision, but you know, I guess she changed my mind. You have a good one there, Mellark. She's a keeper." He smiles absent-mindedly, body flooding with feelings for the girl as she told him she liked his _wife_… It was a confusing situation for him. After she parades off, hips swinging, he exhales, heart beating erratically. She just has this effect on him…

And then again, he was back to wandering around aimlessly, looking for someone. Of course, then he finds someone he doesn't ever _want_ to see. "Peeta!" She calls, her arms wrapping around him.

"Mother." he says with a 'smile'. He hates her, _loathes_ her, not that he'd ever show it. "How was your flight?" He asks, more for the guests around him than out of politeness.

"Fine, just a bit bumpy." Her face was youthful, but as the same time, it screamed 'plastic surgery!'. She wore a long, maroon dress that clung to her skinny body awkwardly. "How's Delilah?"

Ah, yes… another reason he couldn't ever really divorce Delly without repercussions. His mother loved her. And would probably disown him if he filed. You see, Delly was always her first pick. Always the girl she wanted him to end up with. There were others she'd tried to set him up with before. He remembers Clove, the unfeeling raven-haired teen that pretended to like him to get his money. Apparently, his mother didn't care because she was from another wealthy family. Then there's Cressida, the blonde without a care in the world who just wanted to drink and party every waking second. She, of course, was too much to handle. And then came Delly. They'd known her family for a long time, she was basically his best friend growing up. Then she moved away to California before their sixth grade year. He was devastated. But he got over it. He moved, met Katniss.

He remembers now.

He left her after their kiss, she gave him her number, and he went home. And… Delly was waiting for him. He hugged her, and they instantly became friends again. They spent all their time together. There was once, when he went to call her, and the number she'd written on a little scrap of paper was gone. He didn't know how, or why. But it was gone. So, he spent the rest of summer with his childhood friend, and by the end of it, he'd fallen in love with her. He was so easily swept up in the magic that he felt, he forgot about his waitress and their kiss.

Now, he feels like he missed out on her. Now, he wishes he could go back in time and call her immediately afterwards. But he can't. He can't rectify the past.

But, he could probably do something now.

* * *

The girl stomps down the hall, chopped hair swaying. You'd never guess it, but she is the same Johanna Mason at those cocktail parties. But now, her hair is a chestnut brown, highlights accentuating the straight locks. She wears a simple graphic tee and jeans, in favor of those tight silk dresses her mother forces her into, and black Converse. It is a strange sight in the hotel, _all chandeliers, wine, and grapes_. She laughs to herself as she presses the button 'UP' and stares at the stupid gold elevator doors. The elegant designs etched into the panels, swirls and all that jazz. It both angers and humors Jo that the hotel had enough money to put those in. They're ludicrous. She smiles politely at the man beside her. He is older, white hair and beard. It would almost be funny how much he looks like Santa Claus if he didn't have that stern look about him. He gives her a cursory glance before ignoring her the rest of the ride, disgust apparent his face. She rolls her eyes, _oh so impolite, _and with one last look she leaves him, getting off on her floor. She gazes at her feet, not paying mind to those around her, as she finds the golden card in her pocket, bringing it out and approaching the number door, 487. With a slide of a card, a quiet beep, and a turning of the knob, she is in her luxury suite. She breathes in deeply, a sigh escaping her lips. She pads across the hardwood softly, shoes squeaking slightly. She drops the key on the granite counter. She is not looking forward to putting on a dress.

It isn't until she approaches the white double doors of her vast bedroom that she hears quiets moans and the soft grunts. It surprised her and she jumped, stumbling forward, mouth agape. Someone was in her room having sex. Holy crap. She knocks, and can't help the giggle that escapes. Apparently they don't hear her and the mewls grow louder. She just assumes it's some horny employees, so she bust through and stares at the sight mouth agape. "Um…" She giggles, unable to keep the laughter at bay. "Rye!" She guffaws. "What the hell?!" It's no secret who the screw up of the children are. She looks toward the redhead, a deer caught in the headlights and continues her laughing.

"Jo…" Rye groans, eyes wide and- afraid almost.

"Johanna, you're not allowed to tell your father." The girl beside him said slowly. Oh my, she needs to learn that she can't tame this situation. Not with her 'parent voice'.

Here's the rundown.

Johanna, Rye's little sister is the same age as Peeta. She was adopted when she was 12 years old by both Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. At the age of 16, their parents split, she stayed with her mother in Miami and Peeta and Rye moved to New York with their father. She hadn't seen them in a few months, and when she visited them again, Rye was dating this girl. The girl, aged 19, was named Lavinia. She had shocking red hair, and that was part of her allure. The thing was, they were dating in secret because her father disliked the Mellarks. Jo and Peeta were the only ones who knew. It ended a year later. Rye hadn't seen her for a very long time, until a year ago. She was on Mr. Mellark's arm the day Peeta was diagnosed. Been with him ever since and they got married a few months later.

Now, Rye was sleeping with his step-mother.

Yeah…

Johanna can barely get it out, "Oh my god! First the whole insemination thing and now _this_!" She is unable to say anything else, but soon finds herself calming. "Um, not to nag or anything, but I really need you guys to get out of here, to get dressed." She wiped at her damp eyes, a huge smile adorning her face. With that she turns and is heading towards her kitchen to get water, smirking at there red cheeks. Just before she leaves though, she shouts back to them, "Also, don't expect to be of the hook, I want an explanation."

* * *

As she steps up to her locker, unzipping the back of her dress, she hears a throat clear behind her. She turns around, eyes wide when she spots, the blonde hair. "Um, I'm sorry if I startled you." She smiles tightly. "I was just told to come down here by my mother-in-law. She'd like to meet you." Delly looks away from Katniss and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I'll- I'll just tell her you're busy."

She laughs softly and can't help but take pity on the girl, "No, no. I have time. Don't worry." She goes back to the dress, zipping it back up and undoing her hair, taking it out of it's bun again. "I'd like to meet your family anyway. I want to see who the baby will grow up around."

"Thank you so much Katniss!" She squeals and tugs on her arm, leading her back into the dining room.

* * *

It wasn't often that he spoke with his family, and even when he did, it would be about monotonous things. He would nod against the phone, reply with a simple, "Yes." "No." "Yeah." "Great." "Fine."

The boring stuff. So, he wasn't exactly certain what sparked his moving back to New York. Well, he sort of had a reason. Sure, he wanted to see his little brothers and sister again, but there was also the matter of him becoming an uncle. He was so happy. For almost all of his life, he knew that he couldn't have kids, and then Peeta got sick and he couldn't have kids… So, it was up to Rye. Only now it wasn't.

He tugs on the pristine black tie that he wears and stretches his arms, putting the chair into park. He glances at his brother, who is positively beaming. Everyone has noticed the change in his behavior. Just no one brought any attention to it.

So, as the night went on, he notices things. Delly has on this look, her facade cracking and the hurt fully apparent on her face. Johanna, impassive as usual. His mother, even angrier than usual. And Peeta just _happy_.

I'd been so long since he'd seen any of the Mellarks happy. It was a nice change.

That's when he makes the announcement. And the look on his brother's face afterward makes it particularly worthwhile, "I'm moving back to New York." After excited words are spoken between them, he knows that only two people are genuinely thrilled at his return. Peeta and Jo.

To be fair to Delly though, it seems as if she was distracted, so he let her off the hook.

His mother. He has no idea.

When dessert comes round, the conversation quickly turns to _the girl_. Johanna teases the whole 'Baby Momma' thing and though she doesn't speak her mind, it's obvious how Delly feels when she grimaces at the words.

"Why don't you bring her the meet the family?" The harsh cold glare that comes from his mother cuts the jokes short. "I'd like to see the mother of my first grandchild." Peeta's wife visibly pales at the mention but pipes up graciously that she'd fetch her. He hates that. The control Mrs. Mellark Sr. holds over her daughter-in-law. Delly scampers away, hurt obvious in her eyes.

Jo flags down the waiter in the mean time, ordering a very un-lady-like drink. When it is brought to her, she downs it and he hears her pleasurable sigh as it burns down her throat. She giggles and blurts out something to do with the silence that emanated from the table. His mother's gaze is fixed on the youngest. She studies him.

Graham theorized that she finally picked up on the cues that screamed, 'I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH MY WIFE ANYMORE!'

Soon, he heard the sweet laughter behind him that drew his attention. He attempted to look behind him but it was a bit of a stretch, so he pulled back on the handle that stopped the wheel of his chair from moving and backed away from the table. By then, the sound had ceased but he was still quite intrigued.

Her small frame suites her slender body but, given who she is standing by, it is obvious she wouldn't look like that in a month or two. Her hair, dark and wavy, hangs past her waist in shiny silken locks. She is glowing. And her big eyes gleaming silver in the light. And her skin was smooth and even and tan and gorgeous.

He can only imagine what their child was going to look. His nephew or niece was going to be just as beautiful as it's mother and father. One look at Peeta confirmed his suspicions that it isn't just the baby that was improving his mood. Even Jo, seems taken aback. His mother, however, was unfeeling as usual.

"Maren," Delly smiles,"This is Katniss Everdeen."

And just like that, his world tumbles around him as he remembers.

_Graham had just moved home temporarily after college and was in the middle of one of his episodes of severe depression. They didn't happen too often but there were time that the overall anger at the hand he'd been dealt in life felt all too overwhelming. _

_It wasn't his fault. Not really._

_He felt guilty anyway._

_It was his unreasonable brain that'd done it. Not him._

_It was late one night, and after overhearing some snide remark from the help about how they wished they were in his shoes. Doing nothing all day and having rich parents to take care of him. _

_It was painful and so that night, he joined the maids in the basement where they were at work doing laundry. He wanted- no, _needed _to do something. So, he just sat beside them, checking pockets and folding clothes. His anger and sadness hadn't steamed off yet so when he found the small piece of paper that day, he stopped midway and left the room, mind in a daze. _

_It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that he couldn't live a full life like his brother. _

_**Call me.**_

_**917-115-1834**_

_**-Katniss 3**_

_Short and simple, and sweet and everything he'd ever wanted. A girl to love him. A girl to _love_. So he harbored that slip of paper for ages, staring at it as he waited for the depression to pass over again and to reconcile with himself and his family. And the chair._

_He hid it away, and even with the youngest Mellark running around with Cartwright, somehow his mind had made_ this girl _seem more special. _

_He never gave it back._


End file.
